


The Daily Life of NCT [and how they deal with each other]

by seung_is_uwu



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, WeiShen V | WayV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crack Relationships, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun gets flipped off but regains his confidence, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is a panicked gay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, No plot/With plot, OT21 (NCT), Yuta spills the tea and gets bullied, bc I'm bored af, i think but yeah, more characters to be introduced - Freeform, nct - Freeform, really depends on how I'm feeling but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seung_is_uwu/pseuds/seung_is_uwu
Summary: rude hoe: awww wHAT GIVES!!!??rude hoe: @Lee Taeyong explain yourself you thotcrusty ass hoe: 'm sorry but the fucker was threatening meJung Jaehyun: oh yes bitch and I can definitely make Lee Taeyong heed my every command *evil smile*nasty ass hoe: kinkiii *wink wonk*rude hoe: ... huhungrateful weeb ass bitch: ... you're not into "that"rude hoe: why do you sound like you're convincing yourself hm..?nasty ass hoe: I smell LIES Nakamoto,  L - I - E - Sor just nct in their daily lives along with TY's di-Taeil: -BIBLE! Taeyong's bible, amen hoes
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 23





	The Daily Life of NCT [and how they deal with each other]

_08:35_

_Lee Taeyong created a chat!_  
_Lee Taeyong added Moon Taeil, Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Seo, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and Kim Doyoung to the chat!_

  
Kim Doyoung: the FUCK

Moon Taeil: what's with Doyoung cussing at the beginning of every chat you make @Lee Taeyong?

Lee Taeyong: aww that's bc he loves me xoxo

Kim Doyoung: u thot fucker

Kim Doyoung: I have my absolute right in saying "the FUCK" at every chat alrite?

Kim Doyoung: Did I forget to mention that this is the sixty-fucking-nineth group chat that idiot has made @Moon Taeil?

Moon Taeil: Point taken

Lee Taeyong: woah what's gotten ur mood so sour in the morning?

Kim Doyoung: well nothing special happened

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: you mean "Jaehyun" happened?

Kim Doyoung: tch 

Moon Taeil: ... Guys, I feel like we're missing someone!

Lee Taeyong: o shit u rite mate

_Lee Taeyong added Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee into the chat!_

Moon Taeil:*gAsp* @Lee Taeyong nO CHILDREN!! they don't deserve to know whatever craziness is happening here

Lee Taeyong: why? I like Mark tho

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: u just don't like Haechan bc he is mf sassy

Lee Donghyuck: get used to it bitch

Lee Taeyong: bOI you are soooo grounded

Lee Donghyuck: bitch ain't my mom

Moon Taeil: well I AM SO YOU BETTER GET OFF YOUR PHONE OR I'M GIVING YOU NO MARK FOR TWO WEEKS

Mark Lee: wait what happened here?

Lee Donghyuck: no WAY

Moon Taeil: yes WAY so go off young man

Lee Donghyuck: fINE!

_Lee Donghyuck has left the chat!_

Moon Taeil: that kid- @Mark Lee can you please keep him in check? Just to make sure he DOESN'T lash out on my babies- and by babies you know I mean the Dreamies

Mark Lee: will do Taeil hyung

_Mark Lee has left the chat!_

Nakamoto Yuta: what happened here?

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: oh great! its the wEEB

Jung Jaehyun: ... weeb..?

Nakamoto Yuta: I was added here against my own free will in the ungodly hours of morning and this is how I'm greeted?

Kim Doyoung: no one respects weebs here Nakamoto

Kim Doyoung: please go back to Japan and spread it there

Nakamoto Yuta: How- I'm not a weeb!

Kim Doyoung: Hah! Says you!

Nakamoto Yuta: I'm perfectly japnese

Nakamoto Yuta: *japanese

Nakamoto Yuta: o shit

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: I'm jap(a)nese 

Kim Doyoung: I'm jap(a)nese

Moon Taeil: I'm jap(a)nese

Lee Taeyong: I'm jap(a)nese

Jung Jaehyun: what happened? why are we calling Yuta a weeb?

Kim Doyoung: gREAT! YOU JUST HAD TO BREAK THE CHAIN

Kim Doyoung: gREAT JOB JUNG

_Kim Doyoung set Jung Jaehyun's nickname to killjoy hoe!_

killjoy hoe: wtf Doyoung

Kim Doyoung: I rest my case periodt

Johnny Seo: As the only human here, I'm disappointed but definitely not surprised that Doyoung and Jaehyun are bickering for the thousandth time again

Lee Taeyong: mi tu

Moon Taeil: ... is that Spanish or smth?

Kim Doyoung: no @Moon Taeil that's just Taeyong at his finest a.k.a. wannabe weeb *wheeze*

Lee Taeyong: shattap u pis of potato

Lee Taeyong: ur ugli as pHUCK

Kim Doyoung: *gASPS* oh bitch puhLEASE I'm 100x prettier than you and that's a fact!

_Lee Taeyong set Kim Doyoung's nickname to rude hoe!_

  
_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul set his nickname to Ten!_

Ten: okay this is not funny!

Ten: did any of you motherfucking shit asses enter my room bc my beautiful toy is missing!

Lee Taeyong: by toy you mean your dildo right?

Jung Jaehyun: we dON'T need such clarification @Lee Taeyong

Lee Taeyong: @Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul we do NOT NEED a glimpse of your unwanted sex life whore

Ten: well shame on you then

Ten: my sex life is as great as my ass compared to ya non-existent crusty ass bitch

rude hoe: as if yours is any better

rude hoe: I'd like to see you try and beat my glorious ass u hoe

_rude hoe changed Ten's nickname to nasty ass hoe!_

  
_nasty ass hoe set Lee Taeyong's nickname to crusty ass hoe!_

killjoy hoe: this is really unnecessary but-

rude hoe: see? this is why the name really suits you jung

killjoy hoe: bitch

killjoy hoe: I was gonna say that your ass is damn glorious af but you just had to flip me off so... @Kim Doyoung

rude hoe: ...

nasty ass hoe: demn @Jung Jaehyun didn't know you were into ass worshipping

nasty ass hoe: ya nasty

crusty ass hoe: I see you Kim pfft

crusty ass hoe: damn he's as red as a tomato lol

Nakamoto Yuta: can you guys be quiet for fuck's sake?!

nasty ass hoe: there's this thing we call "mute your fucking phone" sweety

rude hoe: hunty its Nakamoto Yuta we're talking abt

rude hoe: he's too old to even know how to mute the gc without even lowering his own phone's volume smh

Nakamoto Yuta: ...

Nakamoto Yuta: I'm getting the Doyoung vibe from you

rude hoe: bc it's ME you ungrateful bitch 

rude hoe: smh

Nakamoto Yuta: well then

Nakamoto Yuta: go suck a toe you hoe

rude hoe: sorry I don't speak weeb

rude hoe: plus I don't have a foot fetish, that's disgusTANG

rude hoe set Nakamoto Yuta's nickname to ungrateful weeb ass bitch!

Moon Taeil: sup I'm back! What did I miss, I was at McDonalds.

killjoy hoe: well apparently Yuta's a weeb- and why are you quoting a meme?

ungrateful weeb ass bitch: hEY! I SAID OTHERWISE!

nasty ass hoe: aND Jaehyun seems to like Doyoung's ass and its damn kinky

nasty ass hoe: basically that's all

killjoy hoe: I DO NOT like his ass okay?

killjoy hoe: can't I just agree to his statement?

nasty ass hoe: sure expose yourself jung

killjoy hoe: is it wrong that I know how to appreciate a fucka- beautiful ass?

nasty ass hoe: 

rude hoe: say what Jung? you want to fight?

killjoy hoe: I'd rather fight you in BED babe its safer that way

nasty ass hoe changed killjoy hoe's nickname to confident gay!

Moon Taeil: eh sure you two fight

Moon Taeil: btw where's Johnny?

Johnny Seo: well unlike all of you losers, I'm actually doing something productive for my future

nasty ass hoe: aww that's so sweet

crusty ass hoe: did you mean studying?

rude hoe: meh that's bc ur weak shit

_rude hoe set Johnny Seo's nickname to WEAK human!_

nasty ass hoe: hey hEY that's no way of talking to my Johnny!

rude hoe: ew

rude hoe: couples, love, unicorns farting rainbows

rude hoe: omph I think I'm gonna be sick

crusty ass hoe: @Jung Jaehyun bitch u got my bestie pregnant?

confident gay: wtf Taeyong

rude hoe: wtf Taeyong

WEAK human: any- wait

_WEAK human changed his nickname to Youngho!_

Youngho: anyGAYS now that the attention is off ne and my Tennie

Youngho: has any of you seen Mark?

crusty ass hoe: what's a Mark?

crusty ass hoe: I don't know a Mark

nasty ass hoe: mind you bitch that's my son we're talking abt smh

Moon Taeil: wait wait you mean to tell me that an Incubus just got mated by a human?

Youngho: you make it seem like its utterly impossible @Moon Taeil

confident gay: *gasp* you two have been fuckin' and Ten got pregnant?!

_nasty ass hoe kas kicked confident gay out of the chat!_

nasty ass hoe: your confidence will get you nowhere if I kick your damn ass bitch

nasty ass hoe: damn that felt good

rude hoe: *inhales the sweet smell of freedom*

_crusty ass hoe has added Jung Jaehyun into the chat!_

rude hoe: awww wHAT GIVES!!!??

rude hoe: @Lee Taeyong explain yourself you thot

crusty ass hoe: 'm sorry but the fucker was threatening me

Jung Jaehyun: oh yes bitch and I can definitely make Lee Taeyong heed my every command *evil smile*

nasty ass hoe: kinkiii *wink wonk*

rude hoe: ... huh

ungrateful weeb ass bitch: ... you're not into "that"

rude hoe: why do you sound like you're convincing yourself hm..?

nasty ass hoe: I smell LIES Nakamoto, L - I - E - S

ungrateful weeb ass bitch: wait look at the time, I need to feed my cat!

Moon Taeil: um you don't have a cat Yuta?

Jung Jaehyun: #exposedt

rude hoe: ^blockedt

ungrateful weeb ass bitch: o shit

ungrateful weeb ass bitch: I mean Taehyung! Yeah, Taehyung is super hungry rn so I gotta blast cya!

_ungrateful weeb ass bitch is offline!_

rude hoe: @Lee Taeyong..?

crusty ass hoe: welp would you look at the time! Its time to feed Hongjoong!

nasty ass hoe: dude Joong can literally feed himself

rude hoe: he's turning 22 Taeyong

Moon Taeil: he's not a kid anymore

crusty ass hoe: well that little fucker won't eat anything cooked by Kris or Namjoon hyung *except if they bought it from the convenience store* and I need to make sure that my beautiful kitchen is still intact!

_crusty ass hoe is offline!_

WEAK human: well that escalated quickly but really though, has anyone seen Mark?

Jung Jaehyun: 'm sure I saw him with Hyuck a few minutes ago so they should be at Doyoung's

11:49

====================================  
Dotokki @doyo.kim

ew I see couples, I barf

====================================

>Ten @SexyThaiBoy  
you bitch

>Ten @SexyThaiBoy  
ur just bitter no one wants your ass

>TY track @LeeTYong  
demn you hypocrite @doyo.kim

>TY track @LeeTYong  
@PeachyJae

>JaeIsHyun @PeachyJae  
wtf Taeyong @LeeTYong

>TY track @LeeTYong  
keep ur husband in check bitch

>Dotokki @doyo.kim  
@LeeTYong bitch he ain't mine

>Ten @SexyThaiBoy  
you wish he was tho?

>Dotokki @doyo.kim  
@SexyThaiBoy fuck you thai bitch

>JaeIsHyun @PeachyJae  
aw you hurt my feelings babe

>JaeIsHyun @PeachyJae  
how will our son cope up without his father? *cries dramatically*

>Yukkuri @ItsNakamoto  
I was gone for like an hour then I come back and know Satan's married?

>Dotokki @doyo.kim  
bitch stop assuming things plus @PeachyJae wtf do you mean by son hoe

>TY track @LeeTYong  
@ItsNakamoto babe don't you have guardian training today?

>Yukkuri @ItsNakmoto  
oops I've been caught

>Yukkuri @ItsNakamoto  
'm sorry I'll go now

>TY track @LeeTYong  
its okay! @ItsNakamoto be careful and I love you❤

>Yukkuri @ItsNakamoto  
uwu @LeeTYong love you too❤

>Dotokki @doyo.kim  
ew couples, love *vomits*

>Ten @SexyThaiBoy  
@PeachyJae ur husband is vomiting, better take him to the hospital

>JaeIsHyun @PeachyJae  
@doyo.kim where u at? I'll come over

>Dotokki @doyo.kim  
@PeachyJae @SexyThaiBoy stfu and go away

>MoonTae @ItsTaeil  
can you guys stop? Doyoung got caught in his potions class and went through shit to explain to the teacher why was he so red

>JaeIsHyun @PeachyJae  
omph my bad @ItsTaeil

>Ten @SexyThaiBoy  
why are u there tho? @ItsTaeil

>MoonTae @ItsTaeil  
I'm the TA duh

11:58

  
====================================  
Ten @SexyThaiBoy

Thank you @ItsTaeil for exposing the gay's ass. He be denying dem facts,I'm near to the point of slapping him to Pluto!

====================================

====================================  
Dotokki @doyo.kim

Can EVERYONE- I repeat EVERYONE, shut the fuck up and leave my lovely and peaceful life alone?

====================================

====================================  
TY track @LeeTYong

quote "your HELLISH life" @doyo.kim if that's what ur bitching about then sadly... NO

====================================

====================================  
Dotokki @doyo.kim

stfu or I'll shove a pole up ur ass bitch

====================================

====================================  
TY track @LeeTYong

that's lovely but I'd rather stick my "pole" up in Yuta's ass mind u

====================================

====================================  
MoonTae @ItsTaeil

Why is everyone horny? Twitter do something!

====================================

====================================  
JaeIsHyun @PeachyJae

@ItsTaeil hunty its "gayness and apparently related to us" thing. Twitter can't handle us for shit.

====================================

====================================  
Twitter @twitterofficial

@PeachyJae Hi this is Twitter! And of course we cannot @ItsTaeil but we can suspend your accounts and block them if we deem inappropriate.

#DontMessWithTwitter2k20

====================================

====================================  
JaeIsHyun @PeachyJae

@twitterofficial the sorry (not sorry) to say that even if you suspend/block this one, I'll just make new ones. Apparently you can't keep on suspending/blocking me right?

#DontMessWithJaeTwitter2k20

====================================

====================================  
Twitter @twitterofficial

@PeachyJae I give up! You are impossible- I'm sorry Mr. @ItsTaeil but we cannot do something afterall.

Our deepest apologies.

====================================

====================================  
MoonTae @ItsTaeil

Oh don't worry @twitterofficial its okay!

====================================

12:29

====================================  
WhoIsHAECHAN? @lee.hyuck

HAH! Always knew Twitter was weak shit

====================================

====================================  
Marker @morkLEE

@lee.hyuck donghyuck stop fighting thru social media! that's bad

====================================

====================================  
WhoIsHAECHAN? @lee.hyuck

then should I just jinx them then? huh @morkLEE?

====================================

====================================  
Marker @morkLEE

for the love of Athena, dON'T!!!   
FINE! Picking fights through social media is okay-

====================================

====================================  
WhoIsHAECHAN? @lee.hyuck

yes bitch! watch out Twitter the QUEEN is here!

#IRuleISlayTwitter2k20

====================================

====================================  
TY track @LeeTYong

wdym about that @morkLEE?

====================================

====================================  
Marker @morkLEE

its much safer okay? plus do you want @lee.hyuck to jinx you as a frog? not to mention he might turn you into a lizard Mr. Dragon @LeeTYong

====================================

====================================  
TY track @LeeTYong

damn forget I said anything! I don't wanna be a lizard

====================================

====================================  
WhoIsHAECHAN? @lee.hyuck

@LeeTYong GOOD LIZARD *I mean dragon :)

====================================

====================================  
TY track @LeeTYong

boi I outta-

====================================

====================================  
Ten @SexyThaiBoy

careful now, ya treading on dangerous waters *for a dragon that is* @LeeTYong. We, more like you, don't want to give Yuta the shock of his life right?

====================================

====================================  
Dotokki @doyo.kim

NEWS FLASH: Kitsune fainted due to the shock of knowing that his dragon mate has been reduced into a lizard!

====================================

====================================  
TY track @LeeTYong

really? you just had to hurt my dragon pride @doyo.kim

====================================

====================================  
TY track @LeeTYong

but if it ever DID happen, you'll help me right? @doyo.kim

====================================

1:36

====================================  
Dotokki @doyo.kim

No thank you- I would rather die smothered up next to @PeachyJae than turn you back bitch

====================================

====================================  
JaeIsHyun @PeachyJae

aww how nice of you @doyo.kim! I'll smother you up with cuddles and love~❤

====================================

====================================  
Dotokki @doyo.kim

on second thought, I'd rather just die

just think about touching me and consider your garden dead

====================================

====================================

JaeIsHyun @PeachyJae

that's kinda harsh @doyo.kim

I love you as much as I love my garden so please don't

====================================

====================================

Dotokki @doyo.kim

g-go away you charmer 

don't even think abt replying hoe

====================================

3:03

====================================  
NaNa @JaeminieNa

oKAY- @pWARKSung wtf did you shove my math assignment you little-

====================================

====================================  
Jisungie @pWARKSung

Idk @JaeminieNa! you prolly should ask @Chenlele bc he's a pixie and I'm mf not? smh

====================================

====================================  
Jisungie @pWARKSung

we ELVES don't steal shit  
we fix shit

====================================

====================================  
MoonTae @ItsTaeil  
oh God- there goes two of my babies! @pWARKSung @JaeminieNa no cursing or I'll make you read "that" for a week

====================================

====================================  
NaNa @JaeminieNa

no WAY-! you don't mean "that"

====================================

====================================  
MoonTae @ItsTaeil

yesWAY- and if you're both thinking of the large, thick Bible I borrowed from Joshua which he always carries to cleanse the souls of his members with holy water then yes

>NaNa @JaeminieNa  
"holy water" duDE I KNOW ITS BLEACH

>MoonTae @ItsTaeil  
>_>

>NaNa @JaeminieNa  
alright sorry @It'sTaeil hyung

>Jisungie @pWARKSung  
me too, please don't do that

>MoonTae @ItsTaeil  
okay you boys are forgiven now run along and get off ur phones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi its me again! I'm bored and after discontinuing my other work, I happened to write this so I'm giving this a try! I hope you all like this~ *Im not very creative with usernames and I don't know if I expressed the use of twt right please forgive me*
> 
> (if you have an idea of what's going on despite me publishing a single chapter, comment down below!) though I think most of you have the idea of what I mean bc they did mention some of it.


End file.
